Sharing a Bed
by alyssialui
Summary: This is a short little collection of moments between my favourite two brothers: Sirius and Regulus. Purely platonic brotherly relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a short little collection of moments between my favourite two brothers: Sirius and Regulus. In this first chapter, Regulus runs to his brother's room after a nightmare. Regulus is probably 6 and Sirius 7. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**The Sharing a Bed Challenge**__**: **__The characters are lying down and/or sleeping on the same bed._

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **dead roses_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"Sirius," Regulus said softly as he pushed the large door of his brother's bedroom open. The walk from his room to his brother's down the hall had been the longest it had ever felt in his life.<p>

Loud snoring met his ears and if Regulus hadn't been so terrified, he would have laughed out loud, but instead, he tipped over to the bed. His normally tamed hair lay shaggily across his pillow as he slept with his mouth wide open. The sheets were wrapped messily around his knees, trapping his legs together as one. An arm was bent at the elbow and draped across his chest while one foot fell lazily off the edge of the bed.

Regulus poked his brother's face and whispered harshly, "Sirius, wake up."

The sleeping boy just groaned, his breath hitching before the snoring resumed.

Regulus scowled and shook his brother roughly, "Sirius!"

"Wah!" his brother shouted, flailing wildly before he rolled off the bed and landed at Regulus' feet with a thump.

It was dark but Regulus could tell that his brother was scowling at him. Regulus chuckled nervously before he said, "Hello."

"Can I help you, Reg?" Sirius groaned as he pushed himself onto his hands and tried to untangle himself from his sheets.

Right now, Regulus felt that his reason for coming here was so insignificant, but he had already come this far to run back. Regulus helped his brother off the ground and mumbled, "Couldn't sleep."

Sirius rolled his shoulders and laughed, "Monsters under the bed?"

Regulus frowned and said, "Nightmares."

Sirius got back into bed, leaving Regulus standing where he was. "About?" he asked, as he tried to get comfortable.

"People screaming. I thought you died," Regulus said softly, trying not to let on how scared he had been.

There was silence in the room and Regulus wished he could see his brother's face better. Maybe he should just go back to his own room and try to fall asleep on his own.

Then Sirius said, "What are you waiting for? Get in."

Regulus smiled and then ran around to the other side of the bed. Sirius laughed as the bed shifted under Regulus' weight. He added quickly, "But don't touch me. It's too hot for that sorta thing."

Regulus nodded. Tonight was indeed a hot night. "Don't worry, I won't."

Once settled in, Regulus smiled to himself, feeling much safer than he had in his own room. His nightmare had been very vivid. There was fire all around him and everyone was screaming. His house was burning. He could see the blackened dead roses outside his front door, and the smoke spewing out of the windows. Everyone had gotten out of the house except Sirius. His parents were safe but they didn't look as concerned as he was about their missing son. Regulus ran through the house looking for Sirius but couldn't find him. It was that panic that had woken him up earlier.

"Sirius?" Regulus said outloud.

"Mm?" was Sirius' sleepy reply. He hadn't really expected a response for he thought Sirius would have instantly fell back asleep.

"Thanks," Regulus said softly.

"Don't worry about it," Sirius said as he rolled over onto his side and away from his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Regulus comes to check up on his brother after noticing his absence at breakfast. Regulus is probably still 6 or 7, Sirius is 7 or 8. Warning for implied child abuse._

_Submission for:_

_**The Sharing a Bed Challenge: **One of the characters is sitting on the bed, while the other is lying down_

* * *

><p>"Sirius," Regulus said hesitantly as he pushed the large door of his brother's bedroom open. Sirius hadn't come down for breakfast this morning and his parents acted as if nothing was wrong. They seemed happy even and Regulus felt a bit off. He had asked his mother what happened to Sirius but she quickly told him to not talk at the table. Regulus had obeyed but he had to know what happened to his brother.<p>

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to just enter a room without knocking first?" Sirius asked rhetorically with a scowl. He was lying on his back, his arms spread full eagle on his bed. He stared straight up at the ceiling, never moving to even meet his brother's eyes.

"Why are you still in bed?" Regulus asked, his eyes running over his brother's form. His whole body seemed stiff, as if it took great effort to even lay there.

"Feel like it," Sirius said simply, still not looking at Regulus.

Regulus frowned, "If this is about yesterday, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have insisted that we go to that muggle park. I know Mum was a bit miffed when we got home, but she let us off the hook, right?"

When Sirius said nothing, Regulus added, "I know you didn't really want to go, so I just wanted to apologize."

"Okay," Sirius said.

"Okay?" Regulus asked. "That's it?"

"Yes," Sirius said.

Regulus stood there in silence just looking at his brother, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. Why wasn't he playing around like he usually did? Why wasn't he even shouting?

Sirius said tiredly, "Was there something else you needed, Regulus?"

Regulus let out a frustrated sound before walking over to his brother's bed and taking a seat on it. With his back to his brother, he didn't notice Sirius' slight flinch. Regulus said softly, "I'm worried about you, Siri. You've been up here a lot lately, missing meals and just becoming distant with me. Did I do something wrong?"

Sirius sighed and said, "No, Reg. You didn't do anything wrong. You never do anything wrong."

Regulus frowned and said, "So then why have you been ignoring me?"

"I haven't been," Sirius said.

Regulus felt like he was going in circles. He quickly got off the bed. He spun and pointed at his brother, "If you're not going to tell me, then that's fine, I'll get out of your hair."

Regulus stomped out of the room, not noticing the grimace on his brother's face as he raised his body off the bed. Sirius tried to say something, anything to alleviate his brother's worries, but there was nothing to be said. Words would have made no difference.

What Regulus didn't know was that after their mother had sent them off to their rooms, she had a private word with Sirius. There were less words and more shouts, ending with a few lashes from the belt she loved to use so much and being confined to his room for the next few days. As the older brother, he shouldn't have taken his younger brother anywhere near those filthy muggles. He should have known better.

Sirius stared up at the ceiling, a lone tear slipping out of the corner of his eye from the pain, emotional and physical. He should have known better.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Last chapter of my Sharing the Bed collection. This last chapter shows Sirius delivering the news of his imminent departure to his brother, Regulus. Regulus is 15 and Sirius is 16. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**The Sharing a Bed Challenge****: **The characters are sitting on the same bed._

* * *

><p>"Regulus," Sirius said sadly as he pushed the large door of his brother's bedroom open.<p>

"Sirius?" Regulus asked as he looked up from his book. He had been sitting on his bed reading over his Potions test. Slughorn had said he needed a bit of help during the semester and Regulus was determined to do better this year. "What are you doing here, scum?" he asked with a scowl.

"I have something to tell you," Sirius said, ignoring his brother's directed insult as he took a seat on the bed careful not to touch him. He had something important to say and he wanted to be as detached from this conversation as possible.

"What?" Regulus said, noticing the solemnity of his brother's tone and his slight attitude towards him. He closed his book and placed it beside him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, placing his feet flat on the floor as he settled beside Sirius. "What's the matter?"

Sirius sighed before leaning over his legs and placing his elbows on his knees, "I'm leaving."

Regulus looked at him with wide eyes before he shook his head. He couldn't have heard right. "What are you talking about?" Regulus asked.

"I'm leaving," Sirius said with more conviction. "I'm getting out of here while I still can."

"No," Regulus said, reaching out to his brother who moved a bit further down the bed and away from his touch. "You can't leave."

"I can't stay here, Reg," Sirius said. "It's obvious I've overstayed my welcome here."

"What are you talking about? Who said you're not welcome here?" Regulus asked in confusion.

"No one had to 'say' anything, Reg." Sirius said spinning on his brother. "Have you been so blind and self-absorbed not see what's going on before your own eyes?"

Regulus looked down at his hands guiltily. He had probably been blind. He had probably been ignoring the signs. He had probably been too caught up to think about the problems of his own brother, the blood traitor. He had believed all the lies fed by his parents and his friends, losing sight of who it was who sat beside him, his one and only brother.

"Have you not seen how our parents look at me? Were you not there for all the punishments you avoided and I suffered? Do you actually think it will ever stop? I am not going to delude myself any longer. I'm leaving, Reg," Sirius said.

"You don't have to go, Sirius," Regulus pleaded. "I can plead with Mum and Dad to-"

"There's nothing you can do, Regulus. I've already made my decision. My things are packed and I'm just waiting for the right moment," Sirius said as he rose from the bed. "I just thought I'd let you know."

"Why?" Regulus said, rage building within his chest. "You've already made up your mind about all this, you obviously don't care what my opinion is on the matter, so why bother telling me?"

"Because I'll miss you. Because I wish things were different between us," Sirius said as he walked towards the door. With one last look over his shoulder, he added quietly, "Because you're my brother," before stepping into the hallway.


End file.
